


Why Are You At My House At 3:00 AM?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, drunk ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Ray doesn't enjoy being woken at 3am
At all
But when it's an unexpected Ryan who's even more unexpectedly drunk
Ray can't exactly kick him out...
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Ray scratched at his neck sleepily as he shuffled over to his door, jabbing at where the buzzer was ringing insanely without rest

“Hello?” he asked into the intercom

“Ray, let me up” came Ryan's voice, Ray frowning with confusion as he clicked the button to open the door.

He moved over to grab a drink of water while he waited for the unexpected Ryan to show up, wondering what was taking so long until there was finally a knock at the door.

He opened it to reveal Ryan leaning on the doorframe, a stupid grin growing on his face when he saw Ray

“Dude, are you drunk?”

Ryan giggled madly

“I don’t know?! I’ve never been d-dr-dro-drunk before!” he flubbed cheerily

Ray ushered him inside, closing the door behind them while Ryan dumped himself onto Ray’s sofa, lying on it long ways with one foot hooked over the armrest as he lay on his stomach, still chortling to himself

“Why are you at my house at 3:00 AM?” Ray asked, standing by the door still.

Ryan’s expression turned thoughtful

“I duno. Barbara and Meg took me out to a bar, and the kept convincing me to try shots and stuff, and it was getting too loud so I left and I ended up here and…?” he trailed off, shrugging extendedly as if that was a valid answer

“Do they know you left?” Ray asked, reaching to pull his phone from his pocket but realising it would be in his room still

“It doesn’t matter, because I’m somewhere safe and I trust you and I love you and they’ll understand” Ryan said, snuggling into the couch and closing his eyes

Ray’s eyebrow quirked

“You love me?” he smirked, moving over to sit on his small coffee table by Ryan

“Of course! I’ve always loved you but I’m too shy to tell you because I don’t know if I’m even your type and if you reject me I’ll cry so I’m just gonna keep it a secret ok?” Ryan explained, dragging a cushion closer to rest his cheek on as he got comfortable.

Ray shook his head fondly, pulling a blanket off the other chair to set over Ryan.

“You’re drunk, we’ll see how much of this you remember tomorrow” Ray said, moving over to turn off the light

“Just don’t tell Ray the secret, m’kay?” Ryan mumbled sleepily as Ray made it to the doorway. Ray paused and looked back in the darkness in Ryan’s direction 

“Your secret’s safe with me, big guy” he smiled, flicking off the last light before going back to sleep.


End file.
